


Bobby and Pyro's Cuddle Workshop

by iskierka



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>round robin, Bobby and Pyro.., 6/03/03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby and Pyro's Cuddle Workshop

It all started when Bobby couldn't get a good cup of hot tea. So, like usual, he ended up in the living room with a bowl of ice cream. But not butter pecan. He'd tried that once and ended up with a killer case of the hives. What was really fucked up was that it was the butter and not the pecan, but that's a whole other horrible story involving a disasterous afterschool snack of macaroni and cheese.  
So he enjoyed the cookie dough, channel surfing, until Pyro sat down next to him. Pyro immediately grabbed the bowl from him and started digging out the cookie dough chunks with his fingers. Bobby was pretty sure he did not practice proper sanitation prior to this. Even worse than the threat of improper sanitation, however, was the sight of his ice cream melting at Pyro's touch, just as Bobby thinks would happen to him were he to be able to experience that joy.

"That's my cookie dough, bitch."

"Bite me," Pyro smirked. He held a piece with his two fingers and delicately toasted it over his lighter. The cookie dough was over the lighter for a full minute before Pyro realized that Bobby was freezing the dough as fast as it could be heated up. He popped it in his mouth, crunching because it was iced last, and that's when Bobby bit him -- hard.

Pyro yowled like a rabid monkey and choked on his snack. He also vaguely wondered if Bobby had had his vaccinations.

"Bobby?" Pyro asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and shock.

"Pyro?"

"Do it again?"

Andthat'swhentheyhadsextheend. :-)

[Sequel]

So. Five minutes later...

Bobby handed Pyro a cigarette to light, though their clothes had been thrown to the other side of the room. "Fucker," Pyro said.

"And you like it that way," Bobby replied, winking.

Pyro pondered this for a moment. "So does that mean we don't get to cuddle?" Probably due to his tragic neglected childhood, he was rather sore on the subject of cuddling. Among other things. Both to do with childhood and being sore in new and interesting places. But not in a connected way, mind you. Anyways.

"I don't know how," Bobby whispered. "You'll have to teach me," he continued, running a finger down Pyro's arm.

So Pyro (who was very proud of his code name and insisted on being called so by Bobby and whomever else through the course of this whole encounter) showed Bobby how. To cuddle.

They were busy cuddling when Rogue walked in. Well, she didn't actually get in the room -- she just kinda stopped short in the doorway and stared, much like one of those unfortunate fuzzy victims one finds on the side of the interstate.

"What is this," she asked, when her tongue had found its way back into her mouth.

Thinking fast, Pyro said, "I'm teaching Bobby to cuddle."

"Can I join?"

"Let's go back to our room," said Pyro. He led Bobby to the door, where he grabbed Rogue's hand, too, and they left the bowl of melted cookie dough ice cream on the table by the couch.

If a piece of ceramic servingware could look depressed (and vaguely dissatisfied in an amorous context), then that bowl was indeed depressed. It toppled off the couch forlornly to its death.

Upon entering the room, Bobby and Pyro set to moving the two twin beds together. Rogue stood in the doorway, watching, her eyes wide at the comical sight of Bobby and Pyro exerting energy.

Jubilee and Kitty walked in because the door was open.

"What's going on?" Jubes said.

"We're trying to cuddle," Rogue said.

"Why don't you join us?" Pyro said.

"It's like a cuddle workshop," Bobby said. "I don't know how to cuddle."

Kitty looked at the beds doubtfully. "Will there be enough room? I don't want to end up in the crack. I always end up in the crack when we share beds." She elbowed Jubilee and gave her a pointed look.

Jubilee shook her head. "There's no crack on the kitchen table," she said, pulling Kitty away.

Pyro stopped, smiled, and dragged Kitty and Jubes back inside, closing the door triumphantly to say, "Floor it is!" Bobby started throwing pillows and assorted stuffed animals on the floor.

"Whoo! Pile on Bobby!"

Pyro launched himself off of the bed and tackled Bobby, wedging him between a stuffed toucan, a silk pillow and the floorboards.

"Oof."

Bobby struggled to stand up, only to find himself pressed harder against the floor, ass in the air. Rogue squatted to observe them. Kitty tugged Jubes closer. Bobby and Pyro continued to wrestle while the girls decided it was more fun to watch.

Rogue helpfully tossed a few pillows underneath Bobby to aid him in maintaining his position. Then she went to off to look for a pillowcase to use as a blindfold. She liked being helpful, she decided.

And then Wolverine walked in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"A cuddling workshop!" Rogue said. "Be my partner?"

...and, um, THE END! ;-)

Written with Schizanthus and Hunnie B.   
schizanthus(at)earthlink.net Hunnie_B_Phx(at)hotmail.com


End file.
